1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for imprinting a non-slip composition in at least one surface of a garment such as, for example a hosiery product such as tights or pantyhose. In accordance with the method and apparatus, a plurality of dots of the non-slip composition are imprinted on the surface of the garment during the finishing operation.
Garments of the type contemplated include hosiery products which have non-slip portions on the soles thereof to increase the gripping surface of the garment on smooth floors or gym mats. The non-slip portions may be included on the soles of virtually any hosiery product including, for example, tights, pantyhose, stockings, socks, or the like.
The non-slip composition which is applied using the method and apparatus of the present invention includes a frictional component such as, for example, a latex rubber or silicone rubber composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garments such as slippers and shoes with non-slip soles have been known for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,567, which issued to L. H. Bevier on Dec. 6, 1955, is directed to a Child's Sleeping Garment which includes a sole piece formed of unnapped fabric impregnated with a synthetic resin material to form a soil resistant, tough outer layer. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,782 which issued to J. R. McGinnity on May 21, 1968 for Articles of Footwear in which wear resistant ventilated outersoles are provided for articles of footwear such as bottoms of slippers, bootees, sock feet and the like; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,671 which issued to F. Melton on July 7, 1981 for a Method of Making a Slipper Sock wherein a slipper sock is provided which includes a thin and flexible bottom piece affixed to the sole thereof.
Hosiery products having non-slip sole portions are also well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 266,614, which issued to E. N. Douglass on Oct. 31, 1882 for a Bathing Stocking, contains india-rubber or other substantial and flexible water-proof material applied on the bottom of the foot portion thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,103, which issued to N. H. Goodman on Oct. 19, 1965 for Elastic Mesh Ballet Tights, is directed to a pair of dancer's tights with a sole piece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,860, which issued to R. T. Swallow, et al. on May 10, 1977, is directed to a Non-Slip Therapeutic Stocking and Method and includes a therapeutic stocking having a lower non-slip region of the foot portion comprising sheet means of a thermoplastic material fused to the outside of a circumferentially prestretched area. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,515 which issued to R. T. Swallow, et al. on Jan. 24, 1978 and which is a division of the Swallow, et al. '860 patent. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,514, which issued to A. Yamauchi on June 10, 1980, for Sanitary Footgear Articles, each article is provided in the form of a sock or stocking which includes a plurality of dots of a sanitary composition which directly contact the sole of the wearer. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,384 which issued to S. Ljungbo on Nov. 29, 1960 wherein a plurality of spots of adhesive material are provided on knitted stockings to prevent running of the stockings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,515, which issued on June 10, 1980 to J. Robinson, provides an athletic sock which contains a padded bottom, latex portion.
Still other hosiery products have been marketed which include elastomeric materials painted onto the soles of the foot portions or in which non-slip appliques are sewn onto the soles of such garments.
The means for applying such materials onto the surfaces of such garments vary widely. Since, however, most of the non-slip portions have solid portions, invariably such portions are applied by affixation or sewing rather than the relatively simple method and apparatus provided for herein wherein the dots are directly imprinted onto the surface of the garments.
Garments wherein an elastomeric material is painted onto the soles of the garment are generally commercially unacceptable due to the drastic change of hand in the area in which the polymer is applied. It has further been found that when the polymer is painted on, it does not wick into the body of the fabric but instead tends to remain predominantly on the surface of the fabric thereby reducing elasticity of that portion of the fabric. Such disadvantages deleteriously affect the durability and commercial marketability of the garment.